Fluids, gases, and solids are often transported through conduits such as pipe and hoses which can be subjected to internal pressures. These conduits are typically comprised of multiple conduit segments that are connected together by threaded couplings. One such threaded coupling, a hammer union, utilizes an internally threaded nut having a plurality of lugs extending from its outer peripheral surface to threadedly secure conduit segments having corresponding adjoining male and female ends. A typical threaded union may have only 3 to 4 threads per inch so as to provide a robust connection with the least amount of nut rotation necessary in order to reduce the time required for tightening and loosening the union nut and correspondingly reduce the cost of assembling and disassembling conduit segments. However, the nut must still be tightened to a torque sufficient to avoid leakage of the fluids, gases, and solids being contained and to withstand the anticipated conduit internal fluid pressure to prevent the risks associated with unwanted disengagement of the connected adjoining conduits. Rotation of the lugged nut in one direction will tighten or makeup the union to couple the adjoining conduit segments together at a desired torque to prevent leaks. Rotation of the lugged nut in the opposite direction will loosen or breakout the union for uncoupling of the connected conduit segments. The lugged nut of a hammer union may be rotated by a variety of devices and methods.
One device used to rotate the lugged nuts is a manual handheld wrench or tong that has an elongated handle attached to a head that engages one or more of the outer lugs on the nut. The lugged nut is rotated by securing the wrench head to the lugs on the union nut and applying force to the elongated handle in the desired direction of rotation. Another device and method use to rotate union nut is a handheld sledge-type hammer. A worker uses the handheld hammer to strike the extending lugs on the union nut in a desired direction to rotate the nut to makeup and breakout the hammer union connection.
When conduit connections are made with a hammer or wrench it is often difficult to achieve or verify the torque required or desired for effectively mating the adjoining conduit segments. This is partially due to the differences is size, strength, and fatigue of the worker using the hammer. A larger worker may strike the union lug with more force than a smaller worker thus producing inconsistent torque values to the union being connected. Further, use of a handheld hammer is among the top causes of on-the-job injuries to workers. A worker swinging a hammer or striking or dropping a hammer can cause muscle strains, pinch points, broken limbs, smashed or broken fingers, or other injuries to the worker or others that may get in the way of the hammer. A hammer blow may also cause the hammer or union components to separate and produce shrapnel-like shards of flying metal that may cause eye injuries or other physical injuries to the worker or others in the vicinity. This danger is readily apparent because the makeup or breakdown of lugged nut on a hammer union requires a worker to apply repeated hammer blows to the lugs of the hammer union nut when workers or others are in close proximity. Workers working in such close proximity is common because it is often necessary to have one or more workers holding the conduit segments when another worker is striking the union lugs with the hammer in order to makeup or breakout the conduit connection.
Further, conduits are often assembled or disassembled in an area where flammable gases may be present. Striking a lug on a union nut with the head of a sledgehammer may lead to a glancing blow that creates sparks. These sparks can ignite such flammable gases. The use of such manual hammers increases the risk of explosions and fires that can cause severe burns or even death of surrounding workers and extensive property damage at the location.
Other problems are created when manual tongs or wrenches are used to makeup and breakdown the lugged nuts of hammer unions. Such manual tongs or wrenches require a worker to apply a torque with the handle of the tong or wrench sufficient to turn the lugged nut to a desired torque to makeup the connection of adjoining conduit segments and then to turn the lugged nut in the opposite direction with a torque sufficient to breakout the connection of the adjoining pipe segments. Often the moment force or torque applied to the threaded union by the tong jaws is not sufficient to adequately seal the conduit ends together which may result in leaks or cause the conduit to decouple under pressure. Further, a manual tong or wrench exposes the worker to the risk of back injuries when applying force on the handle of the tong or wrench the necessary to makeup or breakout the connection. Often the conduit segments are located in areas were a worker cannot be in a position to apply sufficient or consistent torque with a manual tong or wrench to properly makeup or breakout a union connection. Variables associated with the size and strength of a worker using a manual tong or wrench may result in the application of improper torque on the union connections and lead to inconsistent results when the connections are madeup. A union connection madeup with the application of improper torque may lead the connection to fail causing leakage of conduit contents and increase the risk of personal injuries and property damage associated with such leakage.
From the above it can be seen that there is a need for a replacement of conventional handheld hammers and manual wrenches and tongs used to makeup and breakdown the unions used to connect adjoining conduit segments in order to reduce the time to make conduit connections, reduce conduit sealing problems, and reduce the risk of harm for the workers and the risk of property damage at the work site location.